


Roy Doesn't Like Medicine Apparently...

by Um_Lol



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Promised Day, Riza makes him take the medicine, Roy doesn't like medicine, Royai - Freeform, Sick Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: So Roy is sick and also doesn't like medicine so Riza finds a way to make him take the medicine.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Roy Doesn't Like Medicine Apparently...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this Royai one shot!

“Roy, you're clearly sick. You've been sneezing every other minute and you're trying to convince me you're not sick?” I ask him.

“I'm fine Riza, I haven't been sneezing that much, I can still work as the fuhrer,” Roy replies.

“This morning I tried to give you medicine but you said no and also you've used up almost all the tissues,” I respond. “But I still brought medicine just in case and you're going take it sir.”

I take out a box from my pocket which inside contained a bottle of medicine.

ACHOO! Roy sneezes loudly and grabs tissues to blow his nose. “Well, I might be a bit sick but I'm not tasting disgusting medicine,” Roy says.

“You can't be that picky about it, seriously?” I ask, confused.

“Medicine doesn't taste good except pills cause they don't taste like anything,” Roy responds. I sigh as an idea pops into my head.

“What if I make you take the medicine instead?” I ask.

“So, like feeding me the medicine?” Roy replies.

“Essentially, yeah feeding you the medicine,” I said.

“Alright, sure I think this might be fun seeing my wife feed me medicine,” Roy replies giving me a smug smirk. I sigh at his comment. ACHOO! Roy uses another tissue.

“How did I fall in love with you...” I say more to myself than to him.

“You're husband heard that! Now feed me the medicine that'll probably taste bad,” He replies. ~~I hope it tastes bad~~ How am I even suppose to do this? I open the box and take out the bottle of medicine, which also comes with a plastic spoon. I open the cap of the bottle and pour the liquid into the spoon. He looks at it with disgust but still opens his mouth and swallows the liquid down. “This doesn't taste good but it was still worth it to have you feed me.” Roy says proudly.

“Please don't word it like that sir or I'll shoot you,” I reply nonchalantly.

“You wouldn't shoot your husband who's currently sick would you?” He asks.

”Well, technically you told me that if you went too far, to shoot you so I'm just complying to your order,” I said.

“You were the one who suggested it and now you're using my own words against me,” Roy replies.

“You should get back to work, the fuhrer probably has a lot of paper work to do,” I tell him.

“Well, I might be too sick to work... So maybe I can do the paper work later?” He asks.

“Now you're just trying to get a day off,” I reply.

He sighs. I also bring him the dozens of paper work that he has to do and then leave the room. I don't feel bad. Okay maybe I feel a little bad...


End file.
